


It's been four days, can we please just watch the stupid movie?

by silver_moon_howler



Series: Maybe They're Born With it, or Maybe...Just Maybe it's ADHD Worsened by Crippling Coping Mechanisms [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Fluff and Humor, Inordinate Red Box references, James Bond Takes Care of Q, M/M, Protective James Bond, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Q has ADHD, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_moon_howler/pseuds/silver_moon_howler
Summary: Q swears up and down this movie is great. If only he can sit still long enough to watch it with James. It's been four days and James is this close to doing something drastic if Q doesn't sit down.Prompt: "Look you're hella cute but we've been talking about watching this movie for weeks now so if you don't sit the fuck down and stop trying to show me your room and backyard and dogs, I will literally sit on you until credits roll.-The Scriptorium
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Maybe They're Born With it, or Maybe...Just Maybe it's ADHD Worsened by Crippling Coping Mechanisms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	It's been four days, can we please just watch the stupid movie?

Q had invited him over to watch a movie. For four nights in a row. James would have thought Q was trying to make a pass if it hadn’t been the same damn movie every single night. He hadn’t asked Bond to come over each night and rewatch the same movie, Q had alway gotten so distracted each night he couldn’t actually sit down and enjoy the movie. 

At first James would have sworn it was a fluke, Q was extremely high strung that night after a case he had been forced to drop turned into an absolute mess.  
“It’s really great,” Q swore up and down, “I was like absolutely stunned when the credits rolled, it was just that good.” James nodded, watching Q’s head bob in the kitchen. The sound of popcorn being made could be heard. “And my brother’s were raving about it by the end, I’m surprised they were able to keep their mouths shut during the thing. They can never sit still in the theater.” James jaw hung open, “Your brothers?” Q blinked slowly, “Yeah, what about ‘em?” James shook his head, “No, no, no Mr. Quartermaster, I have known you for over two years, how come I didn’t know you had any siblings?” Q brightened, “Oh man, you didn’t know I had brothers.” He rushed into his room, returning with a photo album raised triumphantly over his head. “You’d hate them, I swear. My oldest brother, Mycroft, he’s the british government, and my other brother Sherlock, he’s kind of like a detective. But like a private detective, only he doesn’t like being called that. He’s in this epic power struggle with this terrorist that doesn’t exist.” 

James blinked slowly in shock, his arms raised from the surface of the couch as if this new information would attack him. Q shoved a picture, with three men in it. The tallest looked like Q, only sharper and the shortest looked nothing like Q, the only resemblance was a slight pinch in the mouth that could almost be called a fond smile. So maybe James let that night go off topic, but how couldn’t he when Q jumps on top of his kitchen counter, acting out a sword fight that Q had gotten into with one of his brother’s enemies and dangling off the eiffel tower. How did James not know all of this? He felt infatuation stir in his chest when Q stopped his practiced swishes of a soup ladle to shoot James the brightest smile. 

“Aww shit,” Q whipped ice cream from his chin as he looked at the clock. “I coulda sworn it was still ten.” James looked at Q in shock, had he not noticed the time go by? It was two in the morning, Q had been talking to James for six hours. How could he not notice? Q shrugged as if the lost time wasn’t startling, “I guess you can come tomorrow...but my cats are coming back from the sitter in a couple hours.” James tapped his fingers on the table top in thought, “You...you’re not going to cancel?” Q blinked, “No, why? I told you we would watch this movie and we’re going to.” 

As James walked to his car, he wished to himself that he could experience more nights with Q just like this. If the universe interpreted his wish like this, then James seriously doubted its ability to run reality.  
\------  
On the second night Q answered the door holding the angriest cat James had ever seen. It was a glossy grey short hair that folded its ears back when James approached Q. It through a paw possessively over Q’s shoulder and scrambled closer to his chest.  
“What are you doing here?” James actually recoiled, there was no malic in Q’s words just the idea that Q, brilliant Q would forget they’re date movie night was surprising. “We’re hanging out tonight,” James was starting to feel stupid now, leaning against the door frame wrapped in a heavily perfumed leather jacket. Q knelt down, dropping the cat who landed with a loud meow. “That’s why the redbox disc had a sticky note on it, I thought I had remembered last night wrong.” James’ brow raised in confusion, “What do you mean remembered wrong?”  
“Well see, it was so late,” Q chuckled, “And I thought that maybe I miss heard you agreeing to come back and I swear I remember you texting me last night that you had just rented the movie on amazon.” James nearly slipped from the door frame he had settled himself on, “Does this happen often?” Q nodded, “Of course, it’s normal don’t worry.” He grabbed a jumper from the coat wrack, “Alright, it’s like a three minute walk to the gas station, I can just rent the movie again and you can get some snacks while I rent out the film.” He looked up at James and grinned. 

Q somehow got James to talk about himself the entire walk. And surprisingly Q was attentive and had an acute attention to everything James had to say. Until they reached the gas station,  
“Alright here’s a tenner for you,” he handed James twenty pounds, “I’ll be right outside if you need me.” He left the gas station in a stumble, rounding the corner to where the Redbox should be.  
“That your brother,” the man at the counter asked. James whirled around to face the cashier, his face set in a cold sneer, “No,” he said hoping the man would take the hint. The cashier snorted, “Shame, I’d hate to date that.” James fist crumpled around the bill, “You’re missing out,” he hissed and turned to leave the building. The place where Q promised he’d be was empty, for a second James felt a panic call at his chest, “Q?” The sound of silence responded, “Q?” Q poked his head around the corner, a smile on his face.  
“I found this super cool pub, you wanna see it?” James sighed in relief, “Jesus Christ Q, you bloody near gave me a heart attack.” Q nodded, “You gotta see this pub.” James followed behind Q, entering the admittedly fun looking pub. 

“So I told Moy-” Q wiped a trail of spit from the corner of his lips, “I told Moycroft-Mycroft that he could stick his job offer up his-”  
“What position does your brother hold again exactly?” Q looked James in the eye, a large grin painted on his dopey face, “He’s the british government, little bit of the canadian government too but only cause he had ta’.” James shook his head, “That doesn’t make any sense, I’ve never heard of him.” Q intertwined his fingers with James’, “I’d feel very sorry for you, if you had.” By the time the waiter came around with their check, Q had fallen asleep on James’ shoulder. 

“This better not happen again tomorrow,” James told Q as he lowered him in Q’s bed. Q opened his right eye with a lazy flick, “You’re still coming tomorrow?” James nodded, “I’ll write you a message on your fridge and everything.” Q stretched out, kicking off his dress shoes, “That’s nice,” he took off his glasses, “Never got that movie thought, hafta’ visit the gas station before work I suppose.” James ruffled Q’s hair, “So long as you don’t go inside.”  
“Hmm,” Q purred, pulling the covers around his head. “It’s not important, go to sleep.” Q nodded, drifting off into a light slumber. 

\---------

“Q?” James knocked on the flat’s door, in one hand he held a box of expensive doughnuts he had seen Q eating more times than healthy, in the other he had a pack of teas from James’ last mission to india. The door cracked open and Q poked his head through the front door,  
“I can’t watch the movie today,” he tried to slam the door on James’ face without explanation when James shoved his toe in the frame, “Nope, we’re not skipping another day.” He leaned back, “Are you sick,” Q nodded. “Are you decent?” He nodded again, pulling the blanket closer. James shoved the door open, handing Q the box of doughnuts, “Is everything alright?” Q winced, “Really I’m fine, it’s nothing. I’m sorry if I upset you-’  
“What made you think I was upset with you,” James asked as he began to put water on the kettle. 

“Well earlier today,” Q trailed off, “It’s silly, you’ll just get angrier with me.” James groaned,  
“I’m not angry with you,” he reached forward, grabbing Q by the shoulders, “I am not angry with you, I haven’t been at all and nothing you can say will change that.” Q pulled on his blanket, “Earlier, when we were talking I said something weird and you kind of sighed, so I thought that maybe I had said something annoying.” James remembered that conversation, “I didn’t sigh, I didn’t even notice I was doing anything with my breath.” Q nodded, “Okay...well, when I sent you the prototype for that new gun, you sent it back all mangled. I thought I had done something.” James pinched the bridge of his nose, “I always break the stuff you give me, I can’t help it.” Q shrinked, “See right there, when you raised your voice at me. It sounds like you’re angry.” 

James poured the hot water in Q’s scrabble mug, a matching one that James had snuck in a month ago with a bright yellow J key.  
“So you brought that in,” Q nearly shouted, “I thought Sherlock was doing it to drive me crazy.” Jame snickered, “Do you want to talk about what’s happening to you?” Q stared dreamily in his mug, “It’s just my RSD, I usually can handle it, but today I got really overwhelmed.” James felt embarrassed to ask, “...What’s RSD?” Q spat his drink back up, “right, sorry, I forgot I was walking to Mr. Perfect. I have ADHD, Attention, hyperactivity, the works. Really an understatement but, psychology isn’t an exact science. A symptom of ADHD, is feeling rejected over everything.” James frowned, “I-”  
“Like this, I know realistically you’re processing what I just said but my brain is convinced you’re going to stand up, throw your tea in my face and leave.” James shook his head, “Q I would never, I just can’t imagine living like that.” Pale fingers traced the rim of Q’s mug, “It’s not so bad once I became aware of my symptoms, it got easier to shut them down.” James worried his lip between his teeth, “Do you want to just read, I know reading is a better distraction for me than a movie.” Q shrunk in relief, “Oh yes.” He looked down at the doughnuts in his lap, “Can I also eat this in the morning, I barely had enough energy to eat dinner.” James rubbed his palm soothingly into Q’s back, “Anything you want.”  
\------  
The movie isn’t even worth it now. James was just determined to sit down with Q and fucking focus. But the daily meetings did wonders for Bond’s mindset. He worked harder, cleaner and with a purpose. Q seemed calmer too, more reserved even if his minions managed to massively screw something off, even if James submitted a smattered gun, twisted up like a toy. 

Apparently the universe didn’t like James getting too cocky.  
“Q,” James rapped on the bathroom door. He was so close, the disc had actually gone into the cd player. “Q, can you come out of the bathroom, luv.” The nickname slipped out but Q didn’t seem to notice, “Is everything alright.” The lights had been shut off in the bathroom, and Q’s blanket was missing.  
“I’m-I’m not coming out.” Overnight James had turned himself into an ADHD expert, he researched as many articles that were published by credible and personal sources. Q audibly shivered, pressing himself closer to the bathroom wall, “Could you...Could you just keep your voice down, please?”  
“Of course,” he whispered, “When you’re ready to come out, I’ll be right here.”

James wasn’t sure what the time was, but the next time he woke up, Q had wrapped himself around James’ body, Sleeping with his nose buried in James’ neck.  
“I’m going to be sore in the morning,” James thought to himself as he settled comfortably against the wall. 

\------

Tonight, tonight was going to be the night. James knew it, he had brought a weighted blanket perfumed with his own cologne, a box of tawainese tea that James’ knew Q loved, the disc itself, snacks and a fidget toy. Q took one look at James when he wobbled through the front door and burst into laughter, “The fidget spinners don’t work for me.” James almost collapsed into sobs, “Well you’re going to sit down and watch that whole movie through and enjoy it. Or so help me god I will staple you to the couch.” Q giggled, actually giggled-he was beginning to rock on his toes so fast James swore Q was about to vibrate out of his skin. 

“What did you get to eat?” Q zipped forward, grabbing the snacks out of James’ hand, “Kettle-corn!” He dropped the bag, letting out a dramatic gasp, “it’s going to get stuck in my teeth!” He snapped his finger, “That’s right, I wanted to show you plans for your car.” James squinted, “You’re building me a car?”  
“Well technically it's for all the double O’s but you’ll still get to use one, maybe.” He shot a lazy grin back at James, “If you stop breaking everything I give you.” 

Q flicked about the flat, touching everything. The longer Q stayed in one spot, the more his hands reached out to swipe the palm over something he had no doubt felt a million times before. And then the damn cat appeared again, Q swooped down to pick it up. The cat seemed more annoyed than angry by Q’s antiques, probably used to these moments in Q’s life. But James’ wasn’t yet, he was determined to get Q to sit down. 

“Can we just-” Q sped into the kitchen,  
“I’m going to make pancakes,” he decided. James gaped,  
“Whuh-at ten in the night?” Q deflated, “I wanted something to eat.”  
“I have other snacks.” But by then Q had locked himself in his room, “I’m getting changed,” he called through the door. James was considering smashing his head into the door frame. 

“Please Q.” Q popped out of his room, dressed in blue striped cotton pajamas,  
“How do I look?” James barely muffled his laughter, “I’m sorry, I can’t take you seriously when your hair is all mussed up like that.” Q pushed his hair into another dizzying static mess, “Like what,” he asked with an oozing faux innocence, “This is how I always look.” James shook his head, “Come ‘ere, let me fix you.” He modeled Q’s hair back into shape, “Now, let’s try and-” Q whooped, “I’m going to visit my brother’s want to come?” 

No one could really blame James, right? He had just waited so long and he was determined to see this through.  
“It’s been four days! Can we please, please watch the movie? If you can’t sit still for longer than a minute, I’d be happy to sit on your lap to help you.” Q colored red, his face curdling with a bright blush.  
“James,” he gasped, “If you wanted to be on my lap, you could’ve asked earlier.” Q shot to the couch, flopping back with a dull thud, his neck hit the back of the couch. James winced, “Okay...uh..okay.” He set the disc in the cd player, started the movie and sat back on Q’s lap. “Now don’t move,” he whispered in Q’s ear. Q reached up to rove his hands up James’ chest, “Or else what?”  
“I promised I’d staple you down right?” Q gasped gently, “Ooh, very kinky Mr. Bond.” 

“...Q?”  
“Yes, Mr. Bond?”  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or characters you'd like to see written. Message me at thecryptidsgrimoire on tumblr.


End file.
